Haos
The Haos is a massive B.O.W. that appears in Resident Evil 6. This behemoth was developed by Neo-Umbrella for the explicit purpose of bringing about Carla Radames' goal of a world where chaos and disorder reigned supreme by spreading the C-virus across the entire planet. This creature is the final boss of Chris Redfield's campaign. Biology The Haos was a gigantic creature appearing as a cephalopod; its origins, however, are unclear due to the presence of a humanoid face on its head. It was seen to emerge from a chrysalid, making it a Complete Mutant. It was incredibly resilient to gunfire and to injury in general. It seemed to have a weakness to electricity, because a recently mutated Piers Nivans attacked it with electricity, which allowed it to be injured. When it was injured, it tended to go to a safe place and form another chrysalid around itself to heal its wounds. This added to its resilience to injury and made it extremely tough to kill. It was incredibly flexible. Its limbs looked more like tentacles than traditional limbs, which may suggest that there may also be cephalopods involved in its creation. Haos was at a mere 70.3% of its incubation at the moment of its release. Even at this incomplete form it proved to be a great threat against seasoned BSAA officers. Haos was at such a critical stage of metamorphosis, its translucent skin might have been a defect from its incomplete transformation. Haos appears to have the ability to change its own mass depending on the situation it finds itself in. If Haos is in an area too small for its gigantic body, it will transform into a chrysalid, and condense itself into a smaller version. Haos also appears to have the ability to grow rapidly in size when given enough time. Haos' ability to heal its own wounds, and change mass at any given time could make it one of the most resilient B.O.W.s. Like a Rasklapanje, when injured, Haos' lower half can detach from its upper half and pursue Chris and Piers independently. History The Haos project was Carla Radames' and Neo-Umbrella's ultimate bio-weapon, and was so important to Carla's plans that it required an entire underwater facility to support the creature once its creation was complete. Carla's plan was to unleash Haos to spread the C-Virus across the entire world, where it would agamogenesize and disperse the virus in a gaseous form in a method comparable to the Lepotitsa, only with a higher concentration of the virus. Neo Umbrella planned to release Haos once it had fully developed but a contingency plan -Plan D- was devised in case Carla was killed before the B.O.W was complete. The creature would be released regardless of whether it was fully developed, with the intention that it could spread the virus across the globe before its imperfections took effect. When Chris and Piers infiltrated the facility to rescue Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller, they discovered a gigantic chrysalid containing Haos, which hatched while they were trying to evacuate. The massive B.O.W. chased them around the chamber it was sealed in until they retreated to an elevator. Haos continued to pursue the two BSAA agents and eventually cornered them in a large flooded room, where they rendered it unconscious with heavy weaponry. With the facility badly damaged by Haos' rampage, Chris and Piers attempted to reach the escape pods but the B.O.W., which had now escaped into the ocean, remained determined to kill them. After an intense chase through a tunnel, Haos trapped them in another large chamber. The creature attacked Piers and threw him across the room where his arm was crushed under falling debris. Haos then seized Chris but was heavily injured when Piers injected himself with the advanced strain of the C-virus and used his mutated arm to electrocute the beast, which then encased itself in a chrysalid. Now fully regenerated, Haos broke out of its chrysalid and attacked the two agents. However, its decreased size and vulnerability to Piers' electrical attacks enabled Chris to damage its vulnerable organs which badly injured the creature. It made a final attempt to kill Piers, which Piers tried to deter by impaling the creature with his mutated arm, but Chris was able to rescue him and the two of them destroyed the B.O.W.s heart, supposedly killing it. However, the incredible resilience of Haos enabled it to survive the battle and it made one final attack on Chris after Piers had ejected him from the facility in an escape pod. The B.O.W attempted to destroy the pod with Chris inside it but was forced off by another electrical blast (most likely from Piers). Haos was finally killed when it was consumed in the explosion of the underwater facility. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Mutants Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Hybrids